Come What May
by AJB66613
Summary: Follow Raphael as he attempts to understand his feelings for his brother, Donatello, a forbidden fruit, since Raph is mated to Leonardo. Sequel to Forget Me Never.
1. Prologue

** Author's Note**

And here it is, by popular demand: the sequel to Forget Me Never.

Dedicated to:

Lige is like a bicycle

Moonrisk

AMMO121

Lorelee13

XxScarletPhantomxX

AnnieHdz3

and many more people. So, Enjoy!

**Author's Note**

Come What May

Prologue

Raphael Hamato had many problems, and he knew it. He wasn't as graceful as his oldest brother and mate, Leonardo. He'd be lucky if he could walk into a room without bumping into anything. Neither was he quiet, or focused, or in-tune with his inner ninja bullshit. He couldn't understand the need for quiet unless there was nothing to do in the lair, but he supposes growing up with a bunch of brothers, silent moments were few and far in between; it just didn't seem natural. He also couldn't understand the need for absolute focus. If he did focus on one particular thing, like how Master Splinter keeps telling him to do (and how Leo keeps nagging at him to do,) he'd miss certain details that could make or break a fight, miss an expression, or miss _something_ that would be advantageous in whatever situation he found himself in. He also knew how important being a ninja was, given him being a mutant turtle, but unless they were fighting other ninjas, or sneaking into someplace, he didn't feel like they needed it. Just knowing how to fight and bust some heads was good enough. Survive, that's what they were trained to do. And knowing how to street fight- to him- was the only way to survive the streets of New York.

He wasn't as fast or as flexible, as his youngest brother, Michelangelo. Sure, for a long distance, he had the endurance to keep him going, but how many times does that help you in the winding alleys of the Bronx? Almost never. He has the most scars, too, since his agility and flexibility skills are no match for the bouncing ball of energy. Yeah, he knows his body's limits in movement; he just learns how to take the pain. His brother also had the ability to keep smiling, a talent that Raph envied at worst, was annoyed at, at best. It made his head hurt to try and understand the baby of the family, so he stopped trying and just learned to roll with it… most days.

And there was no way in _Hell_ he was anywhere near as intelligent as his genius brother, Donatello. Just having his pacifist brother try to explain how to put the toaster together confused him to no end! His brother's patience, too, was unrivalled, even from their oldest brother and leader, who practically boasted about his patience. Don was humble to a fault, as well. He'd stay up for days on end, practically living off of coffee just to finish a project to entertain his family, or keep them safe, and then just say it was nothing! And strangely enough, Raph loved his company, even more so than his mate's. His brother's presence was, in itself, calming and alluring. More often than not, Raph would purposefully break his baby- his motorbike- just to spend time with his brainy sibling. And surprisingly, _this_ brother understands his relationship better than him and his own mate!

And he knows his anger would get himself killed one day. He just didn't know how to keep it in check. It frustrates him to no end, making his anger even more volatile every day. To the point of he's scared of it, but he would never tell his brothers that. He's afraid of whenever he lets his wrath take over, and then after he wrestles it back under control, and he would find his family dead. Murdered by his own hands. He prays that day would never come, but it is the one fear that lingers in the back of his mind, and it feeds his anger even more.

And his problems weren't even that big of a deal. Really, since he was little, he only felt anger, happiness, and love, or at least, he thinks it's love. It's not as gripping as the stories or movies say, but he guesses that they were just exaggerating it for better profit. And he honestly didn't question the love, until later on in his years, when Donatello broke his arms to save their baby brother. After setting the oddly angled limbs- he swallows down a bit of bile; his bro's arms should never look like this- he joins in on the berating of his brother, who is vehemently protesting, and making some good points. But, regardless…

"Still, Don, dere coulda been anutha way! I thought dat ting ate ya! We all did!" and Raphael would never say it, not in a million years, but losing the purple banded turtle-his friend, his confident, his bro- would surely kill him worse than losing any of the others, even Master Splinter. Chocolate eyes roll at him. "But I'm fine! We're all safe! I just can't do anything with my arms for six weeks." His golden eyes narrow at his olive-skinned brother. Why is his brother being so difficult? While Donatello _was_ the one with the least scars, it was only because he didn't like to fight, and as such, whenever he did receive an injury, Raphael and his brother felt it was time to repay for all the gentle and kindness Don would give them on a daily basis. But his brother is rejecting the attention! It's pissing Raphael off! And strangely… turning him on. Then again, when was the last time his passive sibling ever got angry?

"Yeah? An' wat _don'_ ya do wit' yer hands, eh, Don?" Raph knows his rebuttal is gold! Donatello did _everything_ with his hands! There was no way his brother could argue himself out of this corner! A determined frown etches itself on olive lips, his gentle brother's chest slightly puffed out, barely noticeable against the slings that hold his broken arms. "I can do many things. I can type, make coffee, even fix the water heater." Raphael's eyes widen. "I can do every daily need as well." Raphael looks at his brother in disbelief, an eye ridge raised. He vaguely notices that Leo and Mikey are staring at their brother with the exact same expression.

"Oh really? How?" the purple-banded turtle smirks. Raph forces his lust down. Since when did his little brother become so sexy? Besides, he's with Leo; he shouldn't be thinking about his brother like this! "Mikey's not the only one that's flexible. Why do you think I take care of my feet just as well as my hands?" Raphael's lips part in shock, his mind going into overdrive. He inhales slowly, actually being able to catch a whiff of Donatello's personal scent. His eyes light up; his libido practically roars at him to take the broken turtle! The spell is only slightly broken when his youngest brother asks a seriously embarrassing question. "Even masturbate?" Raphael fights back the inappropriate thought of his brother getting his rocks off using only his feet…

"Mikey!" "Michelangelo! That's not the question to-"

"Actually, yes." Raphael stops glaring at the orange banded turtle and stares at Donatello heatedly. The pain in his lower carapace is almost unbearable, and all he can see is himself bending his passive brother over his working desk, or the couch, or his bike… yeah… his bike… he swallows a churr from the thought. "Really?" He snaps out of the fantasy to see his potential mate's attention all on the blue-banded turtle, whose eyes are suddenly bright with lust. "Er, well, yes." Not happy that _his_ mate is getting attention from that other alpha, he growls dangerously in his throat, telling his competition to back off. The silver-eyed turtle stares at him, his teeth glinting. Raph's ready to rip Leaf-green's throat out.

"Um, guys? Can you all back off? You stink." Snapping out of… whatever the Hell he was in, Raph mumbles an apology. Did he really just think about killing Leo in cold blood? And why did he refer to him as his skin color in his head? Shaking his head, he decides to head for the shower. A cold one. He needs to gather his thoughts and figure this out.

The shower spout blasts out water, which temperature is so cold, it's almost unbearable. Shivering, he forces his heated body to sit under it. _Okay, let's gatha intel. Don smelled good. Dat's a… wat did he call it… feramoan? Feremone? Anyway, it affected all o' us, ev'n Leo. We wanted ta jump Donnie. So… sexual…attraktshun's involved. An' I felt… more of an animal dan eva. So… instinct. Feremone…attraktshun… animal instinct… matin'? Somet'ing ta do wit' mates… Wait… _

Raphael blinks under the water. That's it. Mating season for them has finally come. He groans. No wonder his boner hasn't lessened a bit. Letting himself drop down, he grasps his large length, automatically fantasicing it's Donatello who's getting him off. Those gentle hands wrapped around him, starting a slow, almost lazy rhythm. His eyes drift shut, a moan escaping his lips. Steadily, the pace grows in speed and Donatello has to use both hands to keep up with the passionate turtle. Raph's hips buck erratically, a churr echoing through the bathroom. It's only when dream Donatello licks the tip of his engorged cock does he let go; his orgasm's wild, sporratic, and easily the best orgasm he has ever had in his entire life. That's including the sex with Leo. He slowly slides down the wall, his eyes slowly opening, watching the evidence of his activity be swept down the drain. "Donnie…"

It's going to be a _long_ season.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

Loving the reviews! I'm glad everybody wanted this.

Life is like a bicycle: Yes, this is the sequel. People just kept bitching at me for skipping the good parts in the mating season. Hence, the start.

Moonrisk: This is not an alternate. Forget Me Never's ending wasn't a dream, to my utter dismay.

FuryOfTheBlackness: Of course there will be more! You people would kill me if there wasn't…

baby-kitsune-9: Yes, well, it's only temporary. After all, we all know mating season sucks.

And now, please enjoy!

**Author's Note**

Come What May

Ch. 1

Raphael paces his room, frustration seen in every jerky movement. It's mating season, he got that. But what he doesn't understand is Donatello- the turtle he is recently lusting over thanks to said mating season- is unaffected. They should be practically at each others' throats… or, in this case, each others' lips. The emerald turtle shakes his head at the sudden lewd thought that starred olive lips, faltering in his steps. He also doesn't know what to do with Michelangelo and Leonardo suddenly wanting to get in the genius turtle's shell.

He bites back a growl. Mikey can easily be dealt with. It's his own mate that causes him worry. Shouldn't they be lusting after each other, since they've been mates since… hell he can't even remember how long! He bites his lip, trying to dispel the guilt for not wanting Leo's tail. Don't get him wrong, he loves Leo! But having to fight each step of the way just to get a kiss has gotten… he doesn't want to say boring; it never is. Tiresome, is more the word he wants.

_But why Donatello?_ That thought runs through his head. He nods. Yes; why only the purple banded terrapin? His golden eyes squint in the darkness. From what he remembers Don's ramblings, mating season was a first come, first serve kind of thing. If Mikey came across him, they-in theory- should be going at it like rabbits. _But we ain't. Why is dat…? _He sits on his workout bench, tossing theories left and right. He clutches his head. He hates figuring shit out! At least, emotional stuff, anyway. He scrubs his face, wondering about his lack of attraction to Michelangelo.

Hypothetically, the aqua-skinned turtle should be ideal. Friendly, bubbly personality, pretty blue eyes, limber, and with a cute ass, yes, Michelangelo would be a fun lover. Never wanting to take the lead, either, he would be the perfect bottom. The red banded turtle lets loose a noise of frustration. The only problem would be the orange banded turtle's virginity… Golden eyes widen as they light up. _Dat's it, isn't it? Mikey musta gotten some hooker ta take his V-card… _

"Dat li'l slut…" grinning, everything suddenly falls into place. His brothers are attracted to Donatello, just like he is, only because of the chocolate eyed turtle's innocence. He snickers. This must be driving Leo insane, the guilt of wanting a brother that isn't his mate; he'd pay good money to see that. His grin slowly falls from his face. What's he going to do? He can't have Donatello; he himself is with Leo. He stands. He needs to talk to his mate.

He heads to Leo's and his room, pausing only to knock once before entering. He finds his mate on their bed, reading about Japanese kanji. He remembers from many years that Leo only brushes up on his perfect writing if something is horribly wrong. "Leo?" The silver eyed turtle looks up sharply, sighs, and closes the book. "Hi, Raph." The larger ninja sits on the edge of the bed hesitantly. He hears his brother's breathing-soft, controlled, and in perfect rhythm- as it ghosts over his shell.

"So, fig'red out wat's wrong wit us." He feels rather than sees the blue banded turtle's eyes widen. "Oh really, Raph?" He watches as Leonardo stands, getting in front of him, his defense posture perfectly solid. Raphael blinks in surprise. His lover must be more upset than he thought. "Then perhaps you can tell me why my mate was lusting over our genius brother no less than an hour ago." Immediately, Raphael is on his feet.

"Wat, an' ya an' Mikey weren't?!" Seeing the guilty expression on his mate's face, Raph forces himself to calm down. "…It's okay, ya know." Silver eyes shoot up at him in suspicion and surprise. Golden eyes stare at emerald feet. "'Cuz, like I said, I fig'red it out. An' i's natural." Leo looks at him as if a second head sprouted from him. "You can't be serious." Raphael nods, "Yeah, I am. Figure i's gotta be matin' season fer us." His mate drops his jaw in shock.

"That… makes surprising sense." The Sai-wielder nods. "Don't it? An' da only reason we's goin' afta Donnie-boy is dat he's still got his virginity." Leaf green lips part in a gasp. "And… that's why we are all pining after our suddenly attractive brother? So what do we do about it?" The red banded ninja shrugs dejectedly. "Dat, I dunno. But i's obvious we-an' Mikey- wan' Don in our beds. An' I dunno about yous," Raphael pointedly ignores the icy glare he receives, "but I don' wanna force Don inta anyt'ing. An' if he decides he wan's one of us, an' chooses eitha me or you, we gotta promise ta share."

His mate thumbs his own chin, obviously thinking. "Okay. We'll even make it a challenge. Whoever can seduce Donatello without using force, gets him to himself for a whole week. Deal?" swallowing the guilt of making his brother a sudden sex prize, he shakes the leaf-green hand. "Deal."

**Author's Note (again)**

Yeah, I know, short. But it was very hard to actually write this. My muse had decided to go on vacation. So, yeah, sorry about that. I promise the next chapter will be more engaging! And have more smutty-ness!


	3. Chapter 2

** Author's Note**

Though I do love new people reading this, if you haven't read the first of this, do so now. I don't want to lose anyone. Also, do you honestly love my work? Or are y'all just being nice? I eat reviews for breakfast!

Jj: I know you are waiting for the feels of the death in a different point of view, but I had a lot of people on my ass about skimming over the mating season, so… yeah, smut. Lots and lots of smut.

baby-kitsune9: Thank you for the compliment. "Of _course_ this will end well," she also says sarcastically.

Moonrisk: I know! And I'm sorry! I'm ripping your heart out twice! *sob* I don't even know why I do it…

But enough about that. On with the next chapter!

**Author's Note**

Come What May

Ch. 2

Raph woke up the next morning on the floor of his and Leo's room. He blinks slowly. Well, this is a first. He gets up, joints creaking from sleeping on a hard surface and looks at his mate/competition. He still can't believe he and the silver-eyed terrapin gave each other the "O.K." to pursue a second mate. Inside, he's torn. Did that mean he and Leo didn't love each other anymore? The golden-eyed terrapin shakes his head. No, they're just in mating season. They still love each other. But Donatello is the prize. The emerald-skinned turtle licks his lips at the thought of olive green thighs wrapping around his carapace. How those chocolate eyes would darken to almost burnt oak with lust…

He snaps out of those thoughts when a shriek reaches his ear slits. Eyes widening, he slams open the bedroom door, forgoing the stairs, and simply hops down. He scans the dimly lit living room, ignoring Leo's question from their room. A door slamming open catches his attention. Immediately, his position is on the defense. The lab door suddenly is full of an aqua and orange blur as his baby brother skids down the main hallway and lands unceremoniously in a comical heap. Raph blinks, before bursting out laughing.

"Glad you think it's funny, Raph. Because if he ever does that again, it will be even worse." Raph stops laughing and looks at his brainy brother/current object of obsession. His eyes narrow in concern. _Donnie's holdin' hisself as if he's 'fraid a Mikey. Wat da shell did da nutball do?!_ Lips curling to a frown, he goes over to his sibling slowly. "Are ya okay, Don?" his gentle brother hugs himself, trembling slightly. A spark of anger awakens in his belly. No. His beautiful brother was not okay. And it was all Michelangelo's fault.

"I'm fine, Raphie." The Sai-wielder stiffens. Donatello only calls him that when he is seriously upset or afraid. Slowly, carefully, he grabs olive shoulders, slowly inspecting his brother's body. He does his damn best not to just simply take his delicious brother right there with everyone watching, but he doesn't see anything marring the soft skin, so he slowly, reluctantly releases his brother, but still stays in his immediate personal space.

"Wat did he do, Don?" The purple-banded terrapin bites his lip. Golden eyes immediately zero in on the small action. "I know he didn't mean to. It's mating season, after all." Raphael blinks. His brother is skirting around the subject. He inhales. Wait a minute. He takes his brother's shoulders in his hands again, leans down to his neck, and slowly, strongly takes the scent. He feels Don shudder against him, the smell of arousal pungent on his brother's skin. But he can smell his baby brother on his mate. Images of a sleeping Donatello being nearly raped by a hormonial Michelangelo fills his vision.

He growls, releasing the chocolate eyed terrapin. He rounds on Sea-green. A snarl easily escapes his lips. He's ready to rip Sea-green's head off. How dare he try to sneak-mate?! But before he could make it to the smaller turtle, Leaf-green stands in front of him in a challenging manner. They snarl and spit at each other for a minute, Raph explaining to Leaf-green what Sea-green did to Mate. Silver eyes widen, and turn to Sea-green.

"Michelangelo! Is it true?" blinking, Raphael realizes what just happened. He really was an animal, wasn't he? Sighing heavily, he sits beside Donatello on the couch, almost ignoring Leo berating Mikey, while Don defends them all, chalking it up to mating season. Sighing again, Raph lets his head fall into Donatello's lap. He silently basks in the aroma of attraction, feeling his brother stroke his head absentmindedly.

_So, Donnie's 'ttracted ta me, huh? _The emerald-skinned ninja smirks, which slowly molds to a neutral frown. _But I don' wanna take 'im fer a prize anymore. Don's too special fer dat. Now I feel like a prick fer makin' dat deal wit' Leo._ Absently, he pets an olive thigh. _Nah, if Donnie wants ta, I'll let 'im cum ta me._ Nodding at his decision, he gets comfortable on the couch. Yes, if Donatello wants to pursue a sexual encounter, he'll just let himself be available. Until then, he'll be perfectly content with just being in his presence… seeing him… smelling him… touching him… but nothing sexual. Gold eyes close. He prays he can last throughout the whole season.

His eyes snap open. "…Hey, Don?" the turtle under him shifts slightly. "Yes, Raph?" he gently traces patterns on his brother's knee. "How long is a matin' season?" He feels rather than sees his brother's surprise. "Um, well, since we're mutant turtles, my guess can only be an educated one… but I'd say… maybe a month?" "Oh. Okay." "What is this I hear about a mating season, Donatello?" an older voice slices through any and all conversation. Raph inwardly groans.

It was going to be a long mating season.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

So, nobody liked the last chapter. All but one. And she already adopted a plotbunny from me, the illustrious Orangebarmy. I thank you for liking Raph's angle to win Donatello. It's surprisingly simple, but in his nature, I felt it was more him than the hot head trying to force the brainy turtle into his bed. Especially since for most of his life, he's been practically making Leo love him. I assure you, though, my attempt to write more smut will not be in vain! It's just the pacing that's killing me…

Also, for those who are still reading this, go check out Orangebarmy's work, and our baby, Chemical Reaction. No relation to this storyline, but still an amazing read! I won't spoil anything, though, sorry.

Also, the amazing NuoNos is being my beta reader for Scientifically Mine, which has been updated for an actual story. Yes, I'm keeping it. Sorry for those who wanted it. I suggest you go check it out as well. I won't be working on it as often as this one, but it will still be nice if people at least read it…

Oh, and check out my Deviantart if you have the time. I'm still AJB66613 on there, and my art is getting better, methinks. I won't be making any new diary entries there for a while, though; I ran out of paper…

Thank you, Orangebarmy, for believing in me.

This chapter is dedicated to you.

**Author's Note**

Come What May

Ch. 3

Raphael swallows thickly, his hand wrapped securely around the bathroom door. Said hand shakes slightly from nerves. Donatello is in there, taking a shower. That morning was a repeat of the past six days, with Michelangelo waking up their suddenly precious brother by nearly humping him to death in his own bed, and the genius turtle kicking his shell all the way to the kitchen. Then, Leo would be making the olive skin blush with surprisingly dirty innuendoes, trying to seduce the purple banded ninja through words and gifts, such as a rose, or copper wire that Don would be wanting or needing for some project or another. Except today, Leo made Don breakfast. Which consisted of a cup of hot coffee (which surprisingly was decent, damn him,) toast with butter and Donatello's favorite jam: apple butter (at least, it would be if it was winter; Donnie likes raspberry in the spring, idiot… but the toast wasn't too burnt, crap,) and fried eggs, which- shockingly- were sunny side up and not even burnt. Luckily, though, their fearless leader slipped on a bit of spilt coffee and dumped it unceremoniously on the cute turtle.

Hence the reason why Donatello is in the shower before practice. Leo's still in the kitchen cleaning up, berating himself. The red banded turtle inhales slowly. If the silver eyed terrapin had succeeded in delivering the picture perfect, romantic, Hallmark breakfast, well, needless to say, Raph would have been in a terrible mood. Really, one of the few ways to get to _any_ male was through his stomach. And Don was also sensitive, and neglected his own health, so that breakfast would have signified caring, not just lust. Big points to Leo if not for some coffee. But now Raph was left with an opportunity for his angle to win Donnie-boy: natural instinct.

But would he be able to resist his own instinct while gently coaxing the chocolate eyed terrapin to listen to his pheromones? Somehow, he doubts it. He's been dreaming of those sexy thighs around his carapace for the past five days, and watching them move in reality has been killing him. At least he's been able to steal some touches during training, and on the couch during family time, and in the kitchen, when brushing past to get some food. He shakes his head; now, he's going to add a wet Donatello to his memory during these long nights. He bites back a churr that threatens to escape. Squaring his shoulders, he opens the door to their public bathroom.

"Eeek! Damnit, Mikey, I- oh, hi Raph." The emerald skinned turtle barely manages a grunt in response. This was a terrible idea. His brother isn't using the shower, as he had thought. No, he's in the tub, with bubbles all over the place. Looking sexy and innocent at the same time. Raph feels an eyelid twitch slightly. Purposefully ignoring the delicious turtle in the tub, he heads for the nearest shower, blasting it to lukewarm. He peels off his soaked gear, leaving them in the floor and grabs the closest bar of soap. He inwardly groans; it's that Axe body wash stuff that Casey bought him for Christmas, the dark seducer scent. He still thinks it's stupid as he squeezes some onto his hand and starts scrubbing quickly.

A strangled moan reaches his ear slits. In his perephereal vision, he sees Don watching him. He relishes the sudden spike of lust that fills the overly large room. _So, Don likes wat he sees, huh? Le's give em a show, den…_ Slowly, he massages the substance onto his body, being very attentive of his biceps and sides. He turns to the side, giving him and the olive turtle a better view. He grits his teeth; Don's eyes are black pools, his eyes are so dilated. He slowly lets his hands trail down lower, one giving his tail a gentle tug. Twin churrs resonate; it takes all of Raphael's willpower not to jump Donatello right then and there. _He has ta come ta me, else it'll jus' be me takin' sometin' by force…_

His eyes widen at the sight and sound of water splashing over the sides of the tub; his brother was rocking his hips in the water, completely aroused because of him! Groaning, he drops down, slowly stroking it, body turned fully to the genius, eyes making contact. The pheromones in the room was palpable; both turtles panting in the humid atmosphere. Golden eyes see olive hands disappear in the soapy water, the water sloshing more violently. He grips the shower wall, his only anchor keeping him from the masturbating turtle in the tub. His hand practically flies over his length, watching his brother pleasure himself to the sight of the emerald turtle jacking off. One wet leg hooks over the rim, the sight making him churr. "Raphie…"

Emerald hips snap sporatically, he's so close! "Cum fa me, Donnie…" The other olive leg repeats its predecessor, giving the Sai-wielder a deliciously obscene view of the prize that awaits him. He licks his lips at the sight. Now, to just wait for his future mate to cum…

But it never comes. Why? Because the next thing Raphael knows, a blur of olive flashes past him, a door slams shut, leaving him in mid-pump. He stares at the wet footprints leading to the door. He curses a blue streak, finishing up hurriedly. He rushes out of the bathroom, seeing the lab door slam in Mikey's face. Ignoring the hurt look on his brother's face, Raphael realizes that his brother has become dedicated to choosing no one for a partner. He frowns. Either he will make his brother give in to his desires, or be forever cock-blocked.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

So, as I said on my Deviantart journal, I got a new laptop and have been transferring data all week. You never know how much CRAP you have until ya gotta move it... All of my favorites, my documents, pictures, videos, porn- I mean, uh, pictures... heh... well, that's all done, and now currently my only problem is this damn thing won't install my printer properly. I need that thing to scan shit. Regardless, I will still be continuing this series to the best of my abilities with this new and very different piece of equipment, If anyone sees a grammatical or spelling error, please let me know, and I will fix it. Until this thing feels like an extention of myself, please be patient. It's going to take longer than usual for updates.

Now, for the review responses!

Orangebarmy: Well, yes, Raph is smarter than people give him credit for, simply because we only see the hotheaded shell-pardon the pun- he shows us. As for Donnie cock-blocking, well, if you read Forget Me Never (on top of asking me) it shows that Donnie isn't giving into temptation because Raph is Leo's mate, and infedelity doesn't sit well on the loyal turtle's shoulders, especially if it's only for a little while because of some stupid hormones. Don wants commitment, something his brother is unable to give him because of his unavailability... wow, I went on a tangent...

Moonrisk: Of course there was a week of teasing! I just didn't feel like writing about it. Funny, in Forget Me Never, people bitched me out for skipping the mating season. Now, in Come What May, they're bitching at me for prolonguing it. You people are never happy. :D

Life is like a bicycle: I know. I love Raph/Donnie as well. But Raph chose Leo for a mate. Now we all have to suffer. And it's pissing everybody off. Especially what's going to happen in later chapters... but I ain't going to spoil it. Sorry, just going to have to wait like everybody else.

Now that that's out of the way, how about I start this puppy of a chapter?

**Author's Note**

Come What May

Ch. 4

Michelangelo has been doing everything in his power to keep himself in his room, and not march to his attractive sibling's lab and screw the brainy turtle senseless. It's been two and a half weeks since the initial start of what Don called, "mating season." Mikey calls it, "hell." Because that was what he and his other brothers have been going through.

The heat in his belly has been a constant, always melting his insides. He hasn't even eaten his usual portions; any more, and he's sure he'd puke. He hasn't played any video games either; the characters kept reminding him of sure hands, gently sculpted biceps, and kissable shoulders. (How low has he sunk? Getting turned on by pixels!) His comic books weren't any better. The spandex kept him thinking about the package they're supposedly concealing. On how a certain terrapin's softer carapace is hiding a particular treat... And of course reminds him of his practically permanent hard-on.

He groans, hearing his oldest brother in the dojo. Master Splinter, upon hearing of their sudden predicament, has made himself scarce, either locking himself up in his room with a marathon, or spending a day or three over at April's. Today, he's at the red-head's. He flops himself onto the couch, the blue banded turtle's grunts and "Kyaa's" slowly getting to the sexually deprived terrapin. His eyes glaze over slightly, the orange-banded ninja obviously day dreaming. A vision of the olive turtle in nothing but a pair of orange stockings on his bed swims into his head. He stifles a moan as dream-him settles himself in between the lovely olive thighs. He licks his lips. Yeah. Out of all of them, Don had the best thighs. His hands wander down his plastron, slowly, softly.

Dream-Don would squirm once their lower plastrons clicked together, electing a moan from the usually quiet turtle. His hands finger the slit that houses his current turtlehood. Dream-him smirks down at the desirable turtle below him, and staring right into chocolate eyes, dream-Mike licked the dream-lover's slit. Michelangelo churrs softly, dropping down at the image. His hand wraps around the stiff length as dream-him nips gently at leafy-green thighs, teasingly yanking down the stocking on only one leg. His hand strokes almost lazily, enjoying the image of dream-Michelangelo flipping the sexy dream-turtle over, parting pert buttocks. _"Mikey..." _Dream-him stares at molten silver, feeling a sudden shock of desire rip through him.

"Leo..." the aqua turtle mumbles under his breath, his hand nothing more than a blur. He doesn't even question when Don turned to Leo in his dream, but hey, didn't matter. As long as he got laid! Moaning his oldest brother's name whilst reaching for a temprary bliss, he didn't notice when said object of his fickle desires came into the living room.

Dream-Leo had decided that enough was enough, and somehow flipped them over. _"Sorry, Mike, I can't wait. You can top next time, okay?"_ "Leo..." his other hand now slipped down past his erection, gently parting his own cheeks, rimming the tight entrance. It wasn't until dream-Leo bit the junction on dream-Mikey's shoulder that the real Michelangelo came all over his plastron. A clatter of metal makes him come crashing down from his high. His head snaps to the side, to see the real Leo, shocked. So shocked, he dropped his own katana to the floor. It would have been funny to see the leaf-green turtle look like this, if it was any other situation.

Hastily, Michelangelo tucks himself in, checks warm in embarrassment. "H-hey, Leo... Um... H-how long were you there?" Cerulean blue eyes peek up to be matched with a silver so bright, it almost looked white. The next thing the youngest terrapin knows, leaf-green lips crash to his. And they taste delicious. Moaning at the contact, the orange-banded ninja practically scrambles to cling to the body connected to those wonderful lips.

Aqua hands tangle themselves in blue cloth as the older turtle releases him from their heated embrace, panting. Licking his lips, Michelangelo asks, "So, your room, mine, or should we get kinky and do it on the kitchen table?" A gravelly churr is his answer. Kitchen table it is. Taking a leaf green hand, he leads his older brother to the eatery, making sure that nothing is on the table that could be broken if knocked over. Luckily, the wooden surface was pristine except for some stubborn stains that survived Donatello's sanding machine. He turns to Leonardo, the lip of his shell at the edge of the table.

He gently nips at his soon-to-be-lover's lower lip. God, he could get addicted to the taste that was solely Leo: green tea and a surprising bit of vanilla, with a hint of mint. Yeah, seriously addicted. He hears Leo sigh. Oh no. The guilt. "Mikey... we shouldn't..." Panicking, he licks the side of the leader's neck, feeling the jumping pulse under his tongue. A churr escapes from his partner as he gently grabs a wriggling tail. Those lips crash to his again, a little more teeth used than last time, but Mikey ain't complaining. His arms wrap around his Fearless's head, one hand retangling itself in the blue fabric of his bandana. A surprisingly soft tongue nudges his bottom lip, asking for entrance, which he happily obliges.

Their tongues dance to a song as old as time as he feels himself being hoisted onto the wooden surface, his legs spreading to accomodate his new lover. He feels rather than sees leaf green hands gently trace patterns and kanji into his sides as Leo licks up some cum from earlier, making an aqua face blush furiously. He moans when that same tongue teases his slit, making his length roar back to life and drop down. Sapphire eyes roll into the back of his head when he feels that hot mouth cover the tip of his length. It takes all of his strength not to buck and choke the delicious turtle that makes him burn.

Before he can climax, however, Leo releases him with a pop. A lusty smirk covers his oldest brother's face. He swipes a glob of precum, and heads even lower, that same mouth now taking his tail in. A whimper escapes Michelangelo, it feels so good! His hips thrust up despite himself as a churr escapes Leo, who still has the orange-banded terrapin's tail in his mouth. The vibrations nearly send the youngest over the edge, responding with a churr of his own. His legs fall apart, giving the topping turtle an almost obscene image. Finally, the cum-covered digit slips into Michelangelo's opening, slowly, carefully. He groans in impatience.

"C'mon, Leo, stop teasing!" Said turtle lets the wagging tail go with a slurp, and nips the closest thigh, causing an ,"Ah!" to escape from the turtle on the table. Slowly thrusting the finger in and out, the leaf-green ninja slithers on top of the table, hovering over his aqua lover. He licks, kisses and nips his way from the turtle's shoulder all the way to Michelangelo's lips. Moaning into his kiss, the nunchuk wielder wraps his legs around the other turtle's shell.

Finally getting the hint, Leonardo spits heavily into one hand, removing the other from his youngest brother, causing the younger turtle to whine loudly. After dropping down and slicking his own length, he slowly. Slowly. SLOWLY enters Michelangelo. After the initial hiss of pain that blooms up his rear end, the fun-loving turtle quickly gets impatient. Locking his legs behind his brother's shell, he grunts, taking his brother to the hilt. A choked gasp escapes his brother as he sighs happily. Sure, there's a bit of pain, but right now, he feels full. Complete.

He kisses his brother softly, gently shifting his hips closer. Leo snaps out of it and takes the signal. He teasingly pulls out until the tip is the only thing connecting their bodies, and rams himself back in, causing both of them to groan in pure pleasure. Aqua hands lock onto leafy biceps as another thrust causes them and the table to jerk a bit. Michelangelo voices out his pleasure to Leonardo with each thrust, and only gets louder the faster his brother pounds into him. And then Leo found his prostate.

"AH! Leo, _there_~! Again!" And his brother obliged, angling his thrusts to hit that special spot everytime. Sometimes Mikey is thankful his brother has so much focus. This is one of those times. Spots of white appear in his vision. Was he going to pass out from sheer escatsy?!

"Leo! Ah~! Ahn! I'm! Gonn~a!" And just like in his fantasy, Leo bites the junction on his shoulder and neck, flinging both of them over the edge. The video-gamer milks as much as he can. He can't believe he orgasmed without touching himself. The slightly larger turtle collapses on top of him, both of them completely drained of energy.

"Mikey... why...?" Dazed blue eyes stare up at storm grey. He sighs. "You want to know why this just happened, huh?" The katana wielder nods uncertainly as he raises himself. They hop off the table, using a washrag to clean off their plastrons and other bits. The younger of the two sits in a chair, barely able to conceal a wince. Damn, Leo really went to town on him, didn't he?

"Well, big bro, it's quite simple. You saw the spectacle of yesterday, right? When Don locked himself in his lab..." And he was so jealous of Raph. He got to look at a wet, naked Donatello. And get the supposedly asexual terrapin aroused. Leo nods. "Yeah. Don made it clear he wasn't going to choose any of us this season. So?" Michelangelo rolls his eyes. How can a ninja be so hot and be leader, and yet be so thick in interacting with people?

"_So_, We still have three horny turtles stuck in an enclosed space. And since Raph is damn set on pining for someone who is more stubborn than a bull, I decided. I'll try my hand once a day, then set my sexual frustrations someplace else. And that kiss on the couch tells me you're in agreement with this plan, O' Fearless." Leaf green cheeks darken. "T-that was..." The orange-banded turtle leans back.

"That was us getting our pent up, sexual frustrations out of our systems. How many times have you hounded on me to purge the body? Well, this is a way of doing that, Leo." His oldest brother stares at him owlishly. "That... surprisingly makes a lot of sense. Very well. But we can't let Raph know. You know how possessive he can be." Mikey mock-salutes him. "Like I want _that_ particularly frustrated turtle on my shell. You on it is more than enough."

The shade of the leader's face was worth the thwack to the back of the head.


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**

So, again only one person liked the previous chapter. What do y'all want from me? I'm giving you multiple points of views, and smutty toitles! Doing smutty things! On the kitchen table! But no! I finally give y'all a scene of luvin', and... hell, not even flames. Was that chapter not even worth it? Well, we only have two more chapters left until mating season is finally over. So, if y'all will be patient, I will get to where Forget Me Never left off.

Also, sorry if it's so short. Been procrastinating like a bitch, on top of working myself to the bone with two jobs...

Orangebarmy: Thank you for being the only one to review the previous chapter. And I do try to make the funny turtle funny. :)

Oh, and a guest had reviewed Forget Me Never, after all this time, people are still reading it. So happy... but drgnkpr13 had spoken about how Raph, Leo and Mikey should react after Donnie... well, you know. And though what he spoke about was pretty good, his little storyboard isn't the route Come What May is going. But I would not mind, AT ALL, if he decided to create a fanfiction about my fanfiction. So, please, dude, PM me about that. I would love to get into more detail with you about it.

I think I've ranted enough.

**Author's Note**

Come What May

Chapter 5

Leonardo has been pacing the dojo for ten minutes now, and Michelangelo doing sexy poses in the corner has not been helping his sudden libido. "Cut that out, Mikey. What would happen if Raph walked in?" Well, it wasn't the red-banded ninja, but their still incapacitated brother. Don stares at Mikey long enough for the fun loving turtle to topple over. He shakes his head and makes his way towards his usual watching area. During the passing, Leo caught a whiff of the gentle turtle's scent. Soft and seductive, he wonders why he's never noticed before-hand.

His answer walks through the door. You can practically see the sexual tension dripping off Raphael's shoulders, his scent overwhelming, his eyes bright and glittering with desire. Leo feels weak in the knees. Which is absurd. He's never felt like that just from _looking_ at Raph. But he knows he's going to have to physically fight his hot-headed mate just to get a good night's sleep tonight. _Must have made some headway with Don..._

"Alright, since Master Splinter is having some sort of soap marathon at April's this weekend, today is going to be you two against me. No weapons. Got it?" A deep thunderous growl escapes from emerald green lips. He fights back a shudder. Oooh. He's going to be battered and bruised. "Okie dokie, Fearless!" chirps the youngest. But Leo can see the mischief and lust in those baby blues. He has to focus on not rolling his eyes. _So Raph is going to pound me, and Mikey is going to tease me... great._ He forces the sudden image of him and his two warm-colored brothers doing something very hot in his bed, out of his mind. He has to focus!

And focus he did. Not only did he manage to dodge Raph (and send him flying,) but was also able to whoop Mike's tail (and tease it too.) Donatello looks frustrated sitting on the sidelines, unable to join in the training, but Leo sends him a disarming smile. A weak one is returned. Progress! "Alright, we're done for today. Mikey, more focus. Raph, let's focus on surroundings, okay?" His brothers stare at him for a bit. Did he say something wrong? He frowns at them as they shrug their consent.

His eyes widen as they depart from the dojo. He was _so_ laid back in today's training! He could hit himself. Was giving in to his instinct and mating with Michelangelo a mistake? He bites back a churr from the many times he and the orange ninja did the horizontal mambo in the past week. And so many times of near discovery! He shivers involuntarily. He can't say he doesn't regret it. He's never been so stress-free before. It's almost as if his young new lover just takes all the negativity away... along with his focus.

Grumbling quietly, he settles down, hoping some meditation will help in reining in his sexual desires. Besides, it's not like he and Mikey are going to be like this forever. He ignores the stab of pain that shoots through his heart. That's right. He's Raph's mate. He loves Raph. And he feels completely guilty for cheating on his mate with their brother.

...Doesn't he?

He frowns at that thought that floats through his head. Absurd. Of course he loves his brother. He loves all of them in their own way. Visions of blue eyes, in merriment, teasing, in the throes of passion fade into his head, suddenly alongside olive-green thighs, begging to be parted and marked. A voice made husky and gravelly with desire rips through his mind, causing his body to shudder in desire. Okay, so meditating is not going to be working for him today. He slowly recenters himself and slowly opens his eyes.

To find his red-banded mate behind him, murmuring sweet nothings in his ear with that same voice, his fingers tracing Leonardo's slit. Gasping softly, Leo leans back on the heavier turtle, not prepared for the sudden onslaught of desire running through his body. "Raph...!" He feels the emerald turtle smirk against his shoulder. "Welcome back, Leo," He whispers in his ear slit. Hissing softly, the katana-wielder drops down into waiting hands. Said hands confidently start pumping his length, pre-cum already leaking from the tip.

"Ah! Raph~! Gonna..." Hips are pistoning, attempting to gain that high that only Raphael can give him. Odd how he'd rather Raph's hand than his mouth. Then again, he only topped the Sai-wielder once in their relationship. And as much as he loves his brother, being the submissive rubs him the wrong way. And it's just too tiring to fight for positions sometimes.

Before he can voice out his release, however, the grip around him tightens to being painful, stopping him from tumbling over the edge. "Raph~! What the hell?!" He turns his head to see amber eyes bright with anger... and hurt? "D'ya tink I'm stupid, Leo?" He shakes his head. Of course not! His brother can be very clever, and the only other turtle that can even begin to understand their genius brother's "Geek-speak." The hand around his hard-on tightens again, urging a strangled moan to escape leaf-green lips.

"Den how comes ya an' Mikey are doin' it behind me back?" The blue-clad ninja freezes, insides turning cold. How did Raph find out?! They've been SO careful! "I ain't stupid, Fearless. Ya got clues ya didn' even know 'bout." Silver eyes bore into golden ones. What had he missed? Emerald green lips twist into an evil smirk, and DAMN him, if it only serves to make the muscular turtle even sexier.

"One, yer scent. Yous and Mikey smell like each otha." Heat forms onto leaf-green cheeks. Of course! How could he have been so stupid! "Second, yer appearance. Mikey's been on cloud nine and goofier dan usual, an' da rod stuck up yer end- not my rod, da one ya were born wit'- is gone. Ya practically glow, Leo!" Said turtle bows his head in shame. So his lack of focus was another clue. He knew it was going to bite him in the ass.

"An' tree. Dis," He swipes a glob of pre from the tip of Leo's penis, eliciting another moan from the leader. "I's too clear. When ya an' I do it, yer cum's practically neon white." More heat rises to Leonardo's cheeks. So this was a final test, to see if Raph's assumptions were correct. Damnit.

"An' as possessive as I am, I dun' mind. Jus' next time ya wanna jump anutha turtle's shell, le' me know. Was goin' crazy, tinkin' dat dis matin' season ting was goin' ta me head." Leo nods in promise, shocked and relieved that Raph surprisingly doesn't have a problem with Leo adding their baby brother to their relationship. The image of being in a Raph-n-Mikey sandwich pops back into his head. It's possible now! And with that thought in mind, He climaxes.

Slowly, he turns in his mate's arms, licking his lips slowly. He will concede tonight. Shocking his brother, he settles in the red-banded ninja's lap. "Was that all, Raph? Or didn' you want... some of my... ass?" After watching his passionate brother blink multiple times (because really, Leo doesn't particularily believe in dirty-talk, and he must have put his brother in a stupor,) he gets tackled to the dojo floor.


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**

Wow, it's been awhile since I updated this, hasn't it? Well, this is THE chapter, folks. Going to catch up to where Forget Me Never ended, and the next chapter is where all the new shit happens. But first, responses to my viewers!

Orangebarmy: No, you can't hide that kind of shit from Raph. And you are right on both accounts, with the Leo sandwich and the Donnie dessert.

Excusemesherlock: Yep. Suddenly Leo's the hot shit. Nah, he's just suddenly easy. Damn mating season and all that. And for Don, it's not that he doesn't want any, it's just A) he's injured, and B) his morals are in the way. :3

Heart Attack (Bebe): Thank you for reading and saying it's awesome. Makes me all warm and tingly inside.

Guest: As I said, there MIGHT be OT4 in this. Honestly, I'm playing the rest by ear after the next couple of chapters. And don't thank me for Chemical Reaction. I just had the plotbunny. Orangebarmy took it and made it into the awesomeness it is today. But I appreciate the gratitude... and that I have a cage full of these bastards that need a good home...

Assassin's Grrrrl: Thank you for the praise. *preens under compliments*

LivFree: ...As I said in PREVIOUS chapters, this IS a continuation of Come What May. It WILL get serious, but because of a crap ton tof people bitching me out for skipping the Mating Season, I had to double back and write it. PLEASE be patient.

Now onto the story!

**Author's Note**

Ch. 6

Mikey slowly opens his eyes and smiles at the sleeping turtle beside him. A loud snore escapes the larger turtle behind him. Yep. He's in a turtle sandwich. Slowly, he wiggles out from in between Leo and Raph. He can't believe how cool his hot-headed brother was into accepting him into their relationship. That was a week ago. And all the naughty things they did~! Still makes his toes curl. Who knew that their stamina was that good? He sneaks out, careful as to not wake his new mates, and takes a quick shower.

The hot water sprays onto him gently, making him moan in delight. Since his first time in the threesome, his skin has gotten ridiculously sensitive. And the other two turtles love to take advantage of it. Though, he could live without Raph in his bed. Not that he's a bad lover, just a bit... raw. The little bite marks and scratches that mar his skin can attest to that.

But man, is he glad mating season is over! He hasn't thought about the genius turtle in ages. And he can tell that the other two haven't thought about him either. Nope, recently, it's just been all about the Mikester. And he can live happily with that.

Suddenly, he hears the bathroom door open. He shrieks, trying to cover himself. "Ah! Pervert!" Gold eyes roll as Raphael ducks from the sponge tossed in his general area. Leo, who was right behind him, was not so lucky. "Oof!" The darker toned terrapin chuckles. "Geez, Mikey, it's only us." The orange-lover pouts cutely. "But it could have been Donnie, or Master Splinter- or Casey!" Now it's the silver-eyed turtle's turn to eye-roll. "Mikey, please. Like I would ever let Casey see you all alone... wet... and so deliciously naked," he steps into the shower and purrs in the smaller turtle's ear slit.

"Yeah, I'd have ta pound his face in." Raph steps in behind him, effectively trapping the younger ninja in between them. Rough hands slide up his exposed sides as Leo dives down for a kiss. Michelangelo moans wantonly into the kiss as Raphael nibbles on his neck. Two pairs of hands grope his aqua cheeks, causing him to churr. "Leo...Raph..." A leaf-green finger trails to the back, stroking his tail, whilst an emerald-green hand travels to his lower plastron, gliding against his already parting slit. A long moan escapes sea-foam green lips as his member drops down, causing the older turtles to churr. Leo grabs a bottle of conditioner as Raph grabs one of shampoo. Leondardo stares at them. "Why do we have these again?" Emerald lips form into a smirk. "Leftovas of when April lived wit' us." Fearless nods in understanding, popping the cap and pours a decent amount into his hand, which starts circling Mikey's opening. Raph just pours the shampoo straight onto his youngest brother's cock, letting the bottle fall to the floor of the shower. He grasps the slicked length tightly, causing the turtle in the middle to groan and thrust erratically in between them.

"Guys... I'm gonna..." Raphael churrs, "Not yet, Mikey. Leo's got a surprise fer ya." The nun-chuku weilder looks at him curiously. Both hands release him as he whines. Mikey then watches in amazement as Leo turns around and starts fingering himself with the same hand he used to prep Mikey. Their leader glances at him over his shoulder and chuckles. "Didn't you say that you wanted to top earlier?" Another churr escapes the bubbly turtle, not only at the sight, but also at the sudden teasing of Raphael's cock at his entrance. "Oh god..." Slowly, cautiously, the silver-eyed terrapin eases himself onto the younger's member just as the sai-weilder slowly enters.

They all stop simultaneously when everyone is fully sheathed, waiting for the other to become relaxed enough to continue. None of them have noticed the water going cold. Slowly, Leo nods. Mikey grips tightly onto his carapace, and shallowly starts thrusting. Raph churrs and follows suit. Eventually they find a rythm that tumbles them over the edge of escatsy. Leo cums first, splattering all over the wall of the shower and his plastron. His orgasm causes Mikey to finish, filling his insides with his semen, some of it drips to the floor and down the drain. Raph is last as he paints Michelangelo's inner walls with his seed.

They collapse to the floor, panting and exiting. Michelangelo suddenly whines, "Dammit! Now how am I supposed to get clean?" the other two chuckle beside him.

An hour later, Mikey passes his sensei's room, intent on heading to the kitchen for some lunch. But it isn't until he hears Donatello's voice that he decides to stop and listen. "I will stop you when I am uncomfortable, my son." Wait, what?! Just what is Don _doing_ in there?! "During the past six weeks of my rehabilitation, my brothers have suddenly found me... attractive." Mikey rolls his eyes. Yeah. Because of mating season, dude. You don't have to worry anymore. "I see. And how did you come to this?" Are they really going to talk about the mating season? Why? Splinter specifically avoided it for a reason. "Simple. Their body language and advances have told me they want me as a potential bed partner." The blue-eyed turtle fights the urge to snort. Yeah, cuz you weren't interested. The challenge, Michelangelo later found out, was the main reason he and Leo went after the gentle turtle. Raph just wanted some sex without having to fight for dominance.

"And... what have you done with these advances?" Kicked their shells. "I gently rejected, Master Splinter." Mikey makes a face at the shoji door. That was a gentle rejection? His bro really needs to update his dictionary. "Even Raphael?" The orange-clad turtle's eye ridges narrow in confusion. Shell yeah, even Raph. Especially Raph. Just because the guy's all tough, doesn't make him a rapist, sensei. "Well, yes." "Even though your love for him hasn't diminished even the slightest over the years?" Mikey's jaw drops. Don's in love with Raph?! Has BEEN in love with Raph?! For how long? Why? Why hasn't he...?

He covers his mouth in a silent gasp. Of course. Everything makes sense now. Don had a crush on Raph since the Incident. But Raphie-boy took Leo for a mate. The depression. The sudden passion for music. The distance. And the reason he can't end it. The only reason he hasn't gone and told Raph of his feelings is because of his loyalty to Leo. Tears start rolling down Michelangelo's cheeks. His brother has suffered through heartache for most of his life; and he didn't even notice. Or care. "How do you...?" "Donatello, I am your father. Even if you don't feel the pain of your heart breaking daily anymore, I can still see it on your face, still hear it shatter every time your brothers show affection." Now Mikey feels like a complete jerk. His FATHER could tell something was wrong, but he couldn't even fathom. And now here he is, adding fuel to the fire by fucking his brother's unrequited.

"Now, I can safely say that you have gained emotional and mental strength in whereas your brothers, not even Leonardo, could not." Mikey blinks. Wow. That's saying something. "And though I wish you would let me intervene and let me help you in finding happiness, my son, for I hate to see you in pain, I _am_ proud of you for being so selfless." More tears escape blue eyes. Yes, his gentle brother has to be a saint. Improving their home, making toys for them, fixing things they have broken, fixing _them_, making gadgets to keep them safe... on top of battling these feelings of love and heartbreak and loneliness... The whole time with a soft smile on his face. Mikey runs to his room, shut and locks the door, and quietly sobs his heart out, for his brother who can't.


End file.
